Secret's of Tenten
by Tot Tyrer
Summary: Tenten has some secrets she hasn't told Lee and Neji… Gai-sensei knows. What will happen when they are sent on a mission WARNING: will contain gore later on in the story!
1. In The Begining

**I ****DON'T OWN ANYTHING :(**

**My re-written story lol**

**i now have about 3 of my old chapters put into 1 :)**

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

Beep...Beep...Beep

"uhhhh... what time is it?" i looked at the clock next to my bed...  
"...5:29 ahhhhh i set my clock to go off at 5:00! Neji is sooooo going to kill me!"

I got ready and glared at my loud, annoying alarm clock

"grrr..." then i threw my alarm clock out of my apartment window, satisfied with the crash that came after it.

5 mins later i arrived at the traing grounds breathless.  
"S-sorry... i'm late... Neji"  
"Hn" _well wouldn't ya know _"lets go" Neji suddenly spoke.

"uh...where?"

"To Tsunade, we've got a mission"

"Ok"  
Then we made our way to the Hokage's mansion of our village.

"Finally you're here..." Tsunade-sama spoke as me and Neji walked in the room.

She moved here papers on her desk to the side as she took out a little scroll.  
"Team Gai... I'm assigning you to a new mission, it will take you at least 3 months" she stated

Lee was stood next to me and had a look of confusion on his face "what, why?" he asked probably upset that he would have to be away from Konoha, or in his terms. 'our youthful village' for so long.

"You have heard of a girl group called 'Dark Angels have you not?'  
We nodded and I smirked, i could see where this was going, i have worked with them before.

**Normal POV**

"Well 1 member of the group is in danger, her uncle is after her and we are not sure why" she looked over at the team her eyes lingering on Tenten for a second or two.

"I need you 4 to protect the group... here is the scroll" she gave the scroll to Gai "and, you leave tomorrow, understood?"  
"hai" the team said.  
"Tenten, I want to speak to you a minute"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"Ok, the rest of you are dismissed."

Gai, Lee and Neji walked out of the room and stood out side waiting for Tenten.

"Why do you think she want's Tenten?" Lee spoke once again confused.

Inside Tsunade's office

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Tsunade questioned Tenten while facing the window.

"No, but I'll tell them soon, i mean i have to, don't I?" Tenten replied

"Yes, you will have to... and the curse-" Tsunade was interrupted mid-sentence as a knock came at the door and Gai peeked through the gap of the door.

"Sorry to bother you Tsunade-sama... but is this mission about the curse marks?"

"Yes Gai."

"Hai, arigatou" Gai then walked out and stood by his favourite student and Neji.

"Be careful Tenten!" Tsunade said as Tenten headed for the door.

"I will Tsunade-sama"

She walked out, shut the door and walked with her team-mates to thier training ground.

'Good Luck Tenten' Tsunade thought, her eyes still looking at the door that Tenten had just walked through.

So Team Gai were walking down the streets to get to their homes after some training when -

I did my time and i want out, so abusive,  
Fate, it doesn't cut, the soul is not so vibrant

Tenten took out her phone and looked at the caller Id : Manager Suki! :

The reckoning, the sickening  
Back at you, subversion, pseudo-sacred, pyscho virgin-

"Excuse me" she said to her team-mates as she walked off to a secluded area and answered her phone.  
"Hello, Suki!" Tenten spoke  
"Hello! I heard you where coming!" the speaker shouted  
"Yes, I am"  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow =.=" Tenten answered in a bored tone  
"Oh good we can get started then! Tingting is looking forward to seeing you!"  
"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see Tinting! :D" Tenten said her spirits lifting a bit more.  
They spoke for a few more minutes before saying bye and hanging up.  
Tenten walked to where Neji and Lee were last and found that they were missing so she decided to go home.  
She walked for about a mile before getting to her block of apartments. the only problem she had now was climbing all the stairs since she was on the top floor and there was 7 floors.  
'Finally here' she thought as she opened her door.  
"Why do I live so far away?"  
she looked at the clock on her wall it read 1:00 am  
'damn'  
she got ready for bed and packed her bag and scoll for the next morning.

NEXT MORNING!Her new alarm clock sounded off at 7:00 am and she woke up straight away letting out a huge

"WOOP!"

she got ready and got her stuff then raced to the gates.  
"Ohayo youthful Tenten-chan!"  
"Ohayo Lee, Neji"-yawn-  
"Hn"  
"Right my youthful students! Where we are going isn't very far away, if we are fast we can be there by noon. LETS GO!"  
"hai" Tenten said bored  
"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said with as much enthusiasm as Gai  
"Hn" and as usual Neji just grunted.  
then, they set off heading north east.

4 HOURS LATER!

They arrived at their destination safely as there were no enemies that they came in contact with.  
Their mission site was what looked like a big house but was actually a huge house that had a recording and dance studio and a training ground at the back and one inside like Lee's dojo.  
Team gai walked in through the doors and Gai went up to a table where a girl of about 20 sat. She was wearing a white shirt and a red bodice over it, a black pencil skirt and black stilletos, her hair was was blonde and in a high bobble and her fringe had a black streak under the blonde fringe which was sweeping over and covering her right eye.  
"Excuse me" Gai said interrupting the lady working "We are Konoha ninja, here for a mission"

"I'm sorry but I haven't been told that any ninja's were coming" The secretary answered

AFTER 10 MINUTES OF ARGUING

"For the last time you can't go through" the secretary said.  
Tenten, getting bored of this arguing and seeing that Gai-sensei was getting no where stood forward and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and gave his student a questioning look.  
"Gai-sensei, stop embarrassing yourself and let me handle it."

"But, Tenten, how will you get us in?" Gai asked while stepping to the side to let his student talk to the stubborn lady.

Tenten turned to the secretary, avoiding her sensei's question.

"Liu, it's me Tenten and my team."

Liu looked up and ran around her desk hugging the kunoichi.

"hahaha i didn't even recognise you in all your ninja gear" Liu said while letting go of Tenten

"Obviously"

"How have you been? You look older than the last time i saw you!"

"I've been good! But... you only saw me two months ago!"

"Sh sh here comes Suki"

"TENTEN" XD A woman of about 28 walked into the room with a smile on her face. Her shoulder length hair was tied in a low bobble nearer to her left ear and her fringe sweeped over towards her right eye but didn't cover it, she also had brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeve-less top that was form fitting then flowed out just under her bust were you could see her swollen belly under her shirt as she was pregnant, a necklace that had the letters S, M and T hanging of it, she wore dark blue jeans and black sandals.

"Suki! awwwww hows the baby?" Tenten shouted

"Good up to now" she said rubbing her swollen belly.

"How many months are you now? 3-4 months?"

"Yup, i was 4 months last tuesday!" =D

"Ahem" Gai-sensei said, yes said.

"Oh yeah, Suki this is Gai-sensei, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee." Tenten said, introducing her team to the manager of 'Dark Angels'

Suki shook each of there hands

"Tennie has told me a lot about all of you, shall we go through to see everyone anyway" the manager said leading the way through some corridors while keeping a conversation between herself and the kunoichi.

"Where is everyone then?" Tenten questioned.

"I kind of didn't tell them you where coming hehehe" Suki replied with a small blush on her cheeks

"So they have no idea I'm here? hahaha lol!"

"Yeah but as soon as we say hi and get introductions over and donewith we have to get straight to work we are on a tight schedule!"

"Yeah, as usual, when arn't we on a tight schedule lmao"

"But i still don't get it, how did you know the lady at the receptionand Suki-san?" Lee said who was confused by everything.

Her team looked at her expectently.

"haha w-well I guess it's because im one of the group. I'm in 'Dark Angels', I just put red streaks in my hair and don't put it in buns, and i chande my name to Tiantian." She explained.  
"So you use a stage name Tiantian and change your appearance. . . You have been in this group for 2 years and never told us?" Lee questioned still confused.

"It's not like you would have believed me if I did tell you." Tenten mumbled looking at the walls of the corridor.  
"AND I THOUGHT I KNEW MY STUDENTS!" gAI SHOUTED WITH TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE.  
"Hn"

"Oh stop your bickering. Go on Ten, they are just in there." Suki said shutting the team up.

Tenten laid her hand on he glass of the door and then pushed the door open walking in the room.

"HI GIRLS!" She shouted

5 girls, 4 of them around 18 and the other one who was 5 looked up from their chattering while one of the 18 year olds and the 5 year old of the girls shouted

"TENTEN!"

glomp!

"-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh your squishing me-" was all that could be heard from the dust, hands and feet that could be seen.

"What's going on in here? I heard a load of screaming!" boomed a male voice from the other end of the room. His hair was a dark auburn colour which covered his right eye and spiked up at the back, he also had green eyes. He wore a green form fitting top and long blue pants with black ninja was also wearing a cape that was tied near his left shoulder and had a hood on the back of it.

"Oh shut up Matoko, you MOF!(1)" Tenten said getting up from the floor and dusting herself off.

"Ha MOF thats a new one!" He argued back.

"It's a Miserable Old Fart!"

"Old am I?"Matoko said trying to keep his cool but failed when Tenten said her next few words...  
"Yip, look you're going wrinkly hahahaha!"

"I'm not old!"

"You'll be a grandad soon hehe!"

"Grrrr you little-"

"Not infront of little Tingting here darling" Suki interrupted Matoko's big rampage he was about to go on.

"Grr, well welcome back, and who are your friends? Arn't you going to introduce us all?" Matoko finished quickely calming down after hearing his wife (A/N: awwwwwww)

"Sure why not? Well you've already met Suki and Liu so..." Tenten started.

"Maito Gai:'Hai!'  
Taijutsu user

Rock Lee: 'Yosh!'

Also a Taijutsu user

Hyuuga Neji: 'Konichiwa'  
Byakugan user

This is. . .

Itomi Kiyomi: 'Hiya'

Violin player and singer (18 years old)

(She has waist length blonde hair (her fringe sweeps to the right) and blue eyes and is Tenten's rival)

Tsoyumi Akumi: 'Heya'

Bass guitar and singer (18 years old)

(She has short light brown hair (her fringe parts in the middle and sweeps to both sides) and dark green eyes)

Richoshimi Kira: 'Hello'

Piano/Keyboard player an singer (18 years old)

(She has shoulder length red curly hair (usually wears a hairband so fringe can not be seen) and light green eyes)

Getuko Xyomi: 'Yo!' (2)

Drum player and singer (19 years old)

(She has short black hair, (like kimberley wyatt's) her fringe changes from left to right and dark brown eyes and is Tenten's best friend)

Horishina Matoko: 'Hey'

Suki's husband, Tingting's Dad and a jounin (29 years old)

Horishina Tingting: 'Elooo'

Daughter of Suki and Matoko (5 years old)

(She has black hair that just goes past her shoulder and is tied in low pigtails ( her fringe is like Tenten's) and has brown eyes)"

"Sorry to break up the party, but we have work to do. Tenten, get your guitar and show Gai,Lee and Neji their rooms. Chop chop!" Suki said. as she walked around with her clipboard in her hands.

"Yes, Suki" Tenten mumbled.

"Come on. Let's go. Xyomi? are you coming?"

"Yep!" Xyomi answered and followed Team Gai out the door and through a maze of coridoors and stairs.

"So, your the famous Team Gai" Xyomi started

"Don't you even dare Xy!" Tenten whispered

"Hahahahaha ROFL"

"ROFLCOPTER!" both tenten and xyomi said and started laughing

"jynx!"

They walked into another corridor which had 2 doors on the left which had the green-beasts names on it, 1 door on the right which had the ice-cubes name on it and 1 door right at the end which had the weapons masters name on it.

"Right Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji, theres your rooms. If you need me I'm at the end of the hall" Tenten said as she walked past the doors and to her own room.

Everyone went into their rooms to put their bags down while Xyomi walked up and down the corridor randomly knocking on the walls.

"AHHHHH!"

Lee, Neji and Xyomi ran to Tenten's room and opened the door, Tenten was frozen in her spot with her back towards her friends

"What is youthfully wrong youthful Tenten?"

"Hahahahahahaha!-Your-face!-Priceless-hahahahahahahahahaha" Xyomi laughed gasping for air

"My room has been painted PINK!" Tenten said with a scary gleam in her eye

Xyomi's laughter died down "oh... crap"

"KIYOMI! I'm gonna kill you!" was all that could be heard in the house.

"Everythings ok... just get comfy, go walk around while i get ready and get my guitar" Tenten said as she shoved the three out her door and shut it.

"That was youthfully random"

"Tell me about it"

"Hn"

The door opened, and Tenten walked out with her hair in 1 high bobble and her necklace with a cross on it. She had on a vest top (or a tank top whatever you call it) which had '1 by 1 the penguins steal my sanity' and a pic of a penguin, blue jeans and some pumps. She had her electric guitar in hand which was black with flames running up from the bottom of it.

"You look very youthful Tenten!" Lee said

"Thanks Lee"

"Doesn't she Neji!"

"Hn" but eventhough Neji still seemed emotionless on the outside his inner kept teasing him 'Woah!'

"Okay, lets go back then you two lovebirds! fufufu" Xyomi said while eyeing her bestfriend and Neji.

They both blushed a deep red "Xyomi!"

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 1 people**

**(1) me and my sister always call my dad this its really funny :)**

**(2) Xyomi is pronounced Zy-omi**

**I used the song Psychosocial by Slipknot for Tenten's ringtone**

**i don't know when the next one will be out since i've got a load of exams coming up :(:(**

**but please tell me what you think of my story up to now :)**

**Thanks**

**xxx**


	2. Blue Eyes?

Chapter 2!

Sorry i didn't update but i had exams and coursework and a writers block already :O so you know i had no time but im back and writing for a bit  
lol  
x)  
Sorry it's not as long :(  
SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

The group of 4 walked back to the hall in the basement and saw Suki sitting down, wresting her legs.  
"Let me guess . . . Kiyomi painted your room pink again, i could tell by your screaming" Suki stated.  
"Ughhh Yes! What exactly gives her the right to go in my room and paint my room pink? i meqn i know it gives me an advantage in the matter but- ughhhhh!" Tenten moaned in reply.  
"What advantage exactly do you get out of Kiyomi-san painting you room a colour you dislike?" Neji asked.  
"Well, when she paints my room pink i can paint it over again in its original colours, black and red. I can do a different design on my wall each time" Tenten replied while attaching the strap onto her guitar and adjusting it to her need.

Xyomi was stood near them with an evil smile on her face _'I'm going to get them 2 together. Im gonna get Kira and Akumi's help on this muahahaahahahahaahahaha-' _  
"Xyomi... are you ok? you were smiling wierdly again" Kira asked worriedly.  
"Yep. . . i have a plan and you and Akumi are gonna help me but i'll tell you about it later"  
"o...kay?"  
Kiyomi walked in carrying her violin case "Hey, What's going on?"  
"YOU!" Tenten turned and shouted while Kiyomi started quivering  
"me?"  
Tenten's eyes darkened from there usual chocolate brown. "Did you or did you not paint my room pink? Did you? Did you?"  
"I did . . . but i was bribed to by clothes!"  
Tenten started speaking like no one else was in the room with her "Then that means there is only one person who would do that . . . hmmmm. . . that means it was you Miss. Getuko Xyomi!"  
"Pffft... Me? No way! ch-p-k-ny" she stuttered 'Ah crap.'  
"Alright, alright stop with the blubbering lets get to work!" Suki shouted over the noise "We are not going to do any singing today, we are just going to warm up on notes and things for your instruments ok? Gai-san, Neji-san and Lee-san you can go out back and train if you would like, I'm sure Matoko will show you the way, he's going warming up anyway for training with Tenten-chan."

So Gai-sensei, Lee and Neji went with Matoko to the grounds and started to train. They could here the instruments being played in different tunes and styles of music.

**3 hours later**

Once they were finished Matoko went inside with Gai following him they went through the winding halls and got to the studio were music blasted from when they opened the doors. Matoko walked in and unplugged the amplifiers and microphones. Xyomi stopped her beat on the drums and Kiyomi ended with a screech from her violin, which made everyone cover their ears.

"Okay Ten. Let us be off for practice"

"fine.. just getting into the music and everything" She mumbled while putting her guitar away. She turned around and grinned "Lets go"

Gai followed Matoko and Tenten while the others helped Lee and Neji get settled in and started to make some food.

**In the training area.**

"Okay Gai-san, if you would please sit up here behind the glass so you wont be attacked or anything, as you know, it can get a bit rough" Matoko said while opening a door for him where Lee and Neji randomly appeared

"What are you two doing here?" Gai questioned as he took a seat next to his youthful students.

"We thought that since youthful Tenten-chan was training and since she is our youthful team-mate, we should know how she is training and so youthfully forth" Lee answered with a ping of his teeth.

"Alright, youremember what we do?"

"Of course Matoko-sensei" Tenten mocked.

Matoko transformed into a slightly smaller man with shorter brown hair and brown eyes, he had grey wolf ears and tail. At his new appearence, Tenten's blood started to boil even though she knew it wasnt actually the man Matoko had taken the image of.

"Gai-sensei? Isn't that the man that we are here to the youthful group of girls from?" Lee asked.

"Yes... Yes it is Lee"

Tenten jumped up in the air and lifted her vest top up a little bit at the back where a marking of a shuriken star with tribal wings was permanently marked onto her skin; she touched the marking and brought her hands back round to the front of her body and smoke filled the area.  
The smoke cleared away, and the original Tenten had been replaced by a smiling girl who had longer fangs, blue eyes and her long brown hair flowing to her waist; she was wearing a leather 3/4 sleeved top that stopped just above her navel and a chinese style collar, there was a piece of the material cut out on her chest and buckles all around the waist area. Black leather shorts clung to her hips and fish-net tights went from beneath the shorts to her knees. Her feet were clad in calf length boots. She had 2 katanas strapped to her back and 2 sai's strapped to her hips.  
"Ready?" Matoko asked, and Tenten nodded.

Soon the two people were fighting, throwing punches, dodging, kicking...

...Then a burst of water hit Matoko and soaked him, he was then thrown into the wall 20 feet behind him.

Cya next time :)

xxx


	3. Sorry! Authors note! Please read :

Hey readers!

It's been a long time since I last updated Secrets of Tenten.

I've been lost with this story and have recently been thinking about the plot line I was using.

I don't like it and that's why I can't carry on.

I will be deleting this story, but I will be uploading a new story with a similar plot line and it will be called 'Secrets of Tenten' once again.

I'm sorry if you liked the plot line to this story but it's not going any where, I was thinking, 'I could just leave it' but I thought of how I get upset/slightly annoyed when a story I like has never been finished. I have already written the first chapter and will be started on the second and hopefully continuing.

Thank you :) x


End file.
